Why didn't you kill Wo Fat?
by Leni-H50
Summary: A follow up to Steve's meeting with Wo Fat involving Steve, Jenna Kaye and Catherine.
1. Chapter 1

Why didn't you kill Wo Fat?

The clicking of the heels on the wooden floor of 5-O headquarters was deafening. Her dress uniform was crisp, her hair tightly in a bun, as she walked briskly down the hallway. Her focus was on the office that lay straight ahead. As she passed the team member's offices, they each looked up and followed her with their eyes. Danny laughed to himself and thought "ooh, someone's in big trouble. This ought to be good"

Steve was sitting behind his desk and Jenna Kaye was leaning over him. As she explained the contents of the files, he could smell the fragrance of her perfume. There were files, postcards, and a tape recorder sprawled all over the desk. He could feel her breath on his neck. He couldn't decide if he liked the fact that she was so close or if it was just making him feel uncomfortable. They had been working very closely over the past few days and were getting to learn more about each other. Their common interest in capturing Wo Fat had formed a bond between them that few could understand. He turned to look at her and suddenly the office door flew open and a photo was dropped right in front of him. It was an 8 x 10 photo of him and Wo Fat sitting across a table from one another.

Catherine had seen what she had seen, but this wasn't the time to address it. She was here on business.

Jenna jumped up and stepped back.

"_Have you completely lost your mind?"_ She scolded him.

"_You didn't say that last night?"_ He said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He could always think quickly on his feet.

"_Do I look like I am kidding?"_ She paused, and with a slight tilt of her head she replied, "_Though… last night was fun_." For a split second she forgot why she was there. She smiled.

"_Ehem! Did you forget that I was in the room?"_ said agent Kaye with a bit of sarcasm.

"_Oh yeh_" said Steve. He and Catherine looked at each other and blushed.

"_Lieutenant Catherine Rollins this is agent Jenna Kaye, CIA."_

"_CIA?"_ Catherine looked confused

"_Well, sort of, but not really_" agent Kaye responded "_I was a CIA analyst, but I am on leave for now" _She was chewing gum in the way that a child chews gum.

Catherine gave her a stern look from head to toe. If she wasn't working for the CIA, why did Steve introduce her that way? Was he hiding something? Who was she really? Why did they seem so intimate? Should she be jealous?

Steve stood up from behind his desk, walked around to the front, and leaned on the edge.

'_Ok, we need to back up and you need to tell me what it is that has your panties in a bunch."_ Steve tried to appear serious but couldn't resist picking on her. After all, he knew that she was an easy target and easily gave into his charm.

"_Besides you?"_ She smiled, and then quickly changed to a serious expression. "_Why did you meet with Wo Fat?" _

Steve had never talked to her about the situation with Hess and Wo Fat. Sure she knew that he spent the last 5 years in the Navy chasing down Hess, and she knew that Hess had killed his father, but she had no idea how personal this had become. His relationship with Catherine was easy and casual. They were good together, but neither one of them talked about their work. Her assignments were usually classified and his usually involved imminent danger and armed conflict. He didn't feel the need to burden her about it. Their time together was just that, time-alone-together.

"_Why were you meeting with Wo Fat? And what do you know about him_?" Asked Catherine

Agent Kaye responded with a tremor in her voice. _"He killed my fiancé." _

Though Catherine was annoyed at the mere presence of her, she tried to appear sympathetic. "_I am sorry to hear that; agent Kaye was it? But this is a lot bigger than just your fiancé._

Steve felt the need to chime in. _"He's also responsible for the death of my parents."_

Catherine paused and walked to the other side of the room. She needed a second to collect her thoughts and process the information that she just received. Steve slowly approached her, and put his arms around her from behind.

She whispered to him _"Why is this the first time that I am hearing about this? How long have you been investigating him and why were you meeting with him, Steven?_ She was genuinely shaken but she was also getting annoyed about the fact that he wasn't answering her questions. He released her from his arms and turned with his back to her. He paused and turned around to face her.

"_You know that I have been chasing Hess and his brother for 5 years, well that has led me to Wo Fat. Wait a minute, how do you know about Wo Fat?_

"_Since I got transferred off the Enterprise, I was assigned to take over this case. This morning my CO calls me into his office to tell me that your ID has appeared on several priority one clearance requests involving Wo Fat and his known contacts. Naval Intelligence has been following you over the last few days. This surveillance footage of you and Wo Fat was taken two days ago. Officers were ready to move in, but by the time backup was called, he was gone. Since he simply vanished, again, they didn't feel the need to blow their cover. We need to know why you met, what he said, and most importantly, why didn't you apprehend him? We all know that you are more than capable of doing so. Steven, if you don't cooperate, they're going to have to take measures to shut down, not only your investigation, but your entire operation. You and I both know that they can. You can't just let someone like Wo Fat walk away without so much as a fight"_

Apparently agent Kaye was listening to their conversation from across the room.

"_No Way. I have been after this guy for 3 years. I am not letting some Navy floozy tell me that we can't investigate him and try to get him."_ Agent Kaye sounded very upset.

"_Floozy?"_ Catherine did not appreciate the way she was being spoken to. "_Who do you think you are calling a floozy? I have more experience in my little finger than you have in your entire body and judging by the way you're dressed and chew gum, more class too." _Catherine was very upset.

Steve watched. He was always intrigued by the way women fought for their territory. He was trying to decide whether or not he should break up this little exchange, but truth be told, it kind of turned him on. Unfortunately, he knew that with Catherine's training, she could easily kick Jenna's ass. He decided that he had no choice but to put an end to this before it got out of hand.

"_Ladies, please stop. Catherine, we are not giving up this case_." Steve was adamant about this and she knew it.

"_This guy is more dangerous than you think he is. He is wanted in 12 countries. He's an arms dealer, drug trafficker, human trafficker, and a political terrorist. He's organized attacks against military installations. Not to mention a murderer. Your little investigation could be interfering in not only catching him but also in shutting down his operation. You don't know what you're getting yourselves into. Everyone is looking for this guy. He's on everyone's radar_." Catherine sounded almost like she was pleading with them_._

"_If he is so bad, then I'm not sure I want you on this case either" _Steve sounded concerned.

"_Well, fortunately for me, you are no longer my commanding officer, therefore, you don't have the power to take me off this case. I earned this case and I am going bring this guy to justice if it's the last thing that I do. This is the case that can advance my career."_ She said defensively

"_So now you know how we feel_" Steve responded with some degree of sensitivity

She paused, looked at Steve, then turned and looked at Jenna. At that moment Catherine had realized that Steve and Jenna wanted this guy, definitely more than she did, and she wanted him pretty bad. This would be the case that would earn her the respect that was so difficult to get in the man's world that she lived in. Now that she knew that he was responsible for the death of Steve's parents, it just made it personal for her too.

"_Fine, I get it. You still haven't answered any of my questions. What were you doing meeting with Wo Fat in a restaurant?" _

He looked her straight in the eyes _"I wasn't meeting him, I was meeting Jenna."_

Catherine couldn't believe it, but she was actually getting jealous. Why would he be meeting her for dinner? Is this what he was doing while she was out fighting a war? She was a secure confident woman, she never got jealous. That wasn't her style. She collected herself and did everything in her power to keep it professional. She was not about to let either of them know how she was feeling. Besides, she's the one that was with him last night. She tried, but couldn't shake the thought that something was going on.

Their eyes were locked on each other's, never even blinking.

"_OK, so how did you end up with him?"_ Her tone was changing. She was becoming more submissive in her questioning.

"_He just showed up and implied that if I tried to kill or capture him, Jenna would be dead."_ He said sadly

"_So based on a threat, you let a known terrorist, escape?"_ she attacked

"_It's not that simple_". He attacked back never losing focus on her

"_Yes, it is!"_ Her tone was flaring "_What else did he say?"_

"_He said that he wanted to know the person who wanted to know him_." Steve said with his hands making the form of quotation marks.

"_That's it?"_ she attacked again

"_Yes, that's it!"_ He was annoyed and felt as if he was being interrogated. Actually, he was being interrogated.

Steve didn't feel the need to tell her about the remainder of the conversation. She didn't need to know about the implications made about his father. Jenna just stared at Steve with no expression on her face. She didn't know about the threat that Wo Fat had made against her and almost wished that Steve would have taken the chance and killed him anyway.

"_Listen, I realize that I am not going to be able to stop you, but at least I need to know that you will cooperate. Both of you. I am working closely with all divisions of the armed forces on this. We have feelers out everywhere. We will find him, but we all have a better chance if we work together."_ Catherine walked out of the office and started down the hallway. Her focus was getting out the building without breaking down.

"_Cat, wait up."_ Catherine kept walking "_Danny, someone, stop her!"_ he shouted. Before anyone could react, she turned around. _"What? I have nothing else to say"_ She was extremely annoyed at this point. There were too many emotions that she just couldn't process.

"_Don't be mad, we'll talk about it later, ok?"_ Steve tried to hold her hand but she pulled it away.

"_I'll call you later_" she said. And walked out.

Steve knew that she was not going to call. You see, that was usually his line.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late when Steve finally made it home. He walked into his house expecting to find Catherine there, but the house was dark and empty. She had been staying with him the last few days, while her apartment was being painted. He took out his cell phone and called her number.

"_Cat, where are you?_ He asked

"_I am at Laura's; I'm going to stay here tonight. It's been a while since we had a girl's night and we have a lot of catching up to do, so I'll see you… whenever"_ she said in a very matter-of-fact way.

"_Ok, you're not still mad, are you?"_ he asked almost afraid of the answer.

"_No_" she replied. He didn't believe her.

He hung up the phone and thought to himself "_great, now I have another thing to worry about."_

Steve removed a Styrofoam box from the refrigerator and microwaved the leftovers that were in there. He sat alone at the kitchen table like he had countless times before. Just as he was clearing the table, the doorbell rang.

He jumped up, hoping Cat had come to her senses and changed her mind. He opened the door and there stood Jenna.

"_Oh it's you, come on in_" he clearly sounded disappointed.

"_Sorry to bug you, but I was thinking about what happened today and I am really sorry for calling the Lieutenant a floozy."_ She said while chewing her gum.

"_Well, that was kind of childish and you are lucky that she didn't kick your ass. You really should apologize to her, not me"_

"_There is something else that I wanted to talk to you about. Why didn't you capture Wo Fat anyway? I mean you barely know me, so why would you care if he threatened my life?"_

They proceeded into the living area and sat on the couch.

"_I might barely know you, but I am not about to let him hurt you, or anybody, because of my personal vendetta against him. He's hurt enough innocent people."_

"I _would have preferred that you captured him. I don't care about myself, I just want him gone, wiped off the face of this earth." _She began to cry.

These situations made Steve feel very uncomfortable. He stood up and offered her a beer.

A few hours and several beers later, Jenna announced that she was tired and really should leave. They were both intoxicated and neither was in any condition to drive. Steve suggested that she spend the night, in Mary's room, of course.

Steve had awakened at the crack of dawn as usual. He grabbed a bottle of water, his headphones and went for his morning run. Jenna came down the stairs wearing one of Steve's t-shirts and went straight to the kitchen for some coffee.

"_No coffee… great. Let's see, nothing but water? Seriously? Just great_" She grabbed a bottle of water and stepped out onto the patio.

"_This place is incredible_" she thought to herself as she watched the waves crash against the shore.

At that moment the front door opened and Danny walked in. "_Yo, Steven, we got a case, where are…" _he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Jenna standing there wearing nothing but a T-shirt.

"_Oh, hi Danny. Steve went for a run, he should be right back_" she said with a smirk.

She knew what Danny was thinking and she liked the idea, even though nothing happened.

Steve came in through the back door. He was covered in sweat and slightly out of breath. He looked at Jenna, and then looked at Danny, and he too knew what Danny was thinking.

"_Kaye, go put some clothes on_" He demanding of her.

She smiled and strutted up the stairs.

"_Have you completely lost your mind?"_ shouted Danny

"_Why does everyone keep asking me that_?" said Steve innocently.

"_What the hell are you doing? Are you so dense that you don't see what's wrong with this picture? You work together. What about Catherine? Didn't you just tell me last week that things were getting more serious now that she is permanently on the island? You're going to trade a gorgeous, smart, successful, kick ass woman like Cat for a little immature girl like Jenna Kaye? That's it, you finally lost it. Therapy Steven, therapy!"_ Danny hands were flying everywhere. He was angry.

"_Daniel, calm down. Nothing is going on. She spent the night, in Mary's room, because we both had a little too much to drink and neither of us was in any condition to drive"_ Steve said very calmly. "_Why do you care so much anyway? I thought you fantasied about being interrogated by her? I didn't know that you liked Cat that much."_

"_In the year that I've known you, the only time that I have seen you happy is when you are with her. Listen, I've made a lot of mistakes when it comes to relationships, but the biggest one was letting Rachel go. I don't want you to make the same mistake" _

"_So what was the mistake?"_ Steve had asked Danny this question on several occasions and Danny always avoided the answer.

"_I had an affair with a fellow police officer. There, I said it."_ Danny bowed his head in shame

"_Wow, I'm sorry Danny. Rachel found out and wouldn't forgive you_? Steve felt bad for him. He knew how much he loved her.

"_Never. What do you think would have happened if Cat walked in this morning instead of me? Another thing I just thought of, didn't she say that you were being survailled? Don't you think she is going to see photos of Agent Kaye coming here at night, and maybe even walking around your patio with nothing but a T-shirt on, your t-shirt, the next morning? How do plan on explaining that? Saying that nothing happened isn't going to work. You need to do some serious damage control before you lose her for good." _

"_Shit, I didn't think of that. We have to find out who is tailing us and get those pictures." _Steve knew that was his only choice. She would never believe that Kaye spent the night and nothing happened.

Danny suggested that Steve and Jenna Kaye leave and when the tail follows them, Danny would ambush him and confiscate the memory card. That's exactly what happened, just as planned.

"_We got lucky Babe_." Said Danny

"_How do we know that he won't tell her anyway?"_ Steve was pacing in a panic.

Danny had never seen Steve so worried about anything. He kind of enjoyed it. Super SEAL was actually human.

"_I had a lovely conversation with him and he's not going to be talking about it_" Danny had a sinister look on his face and Steve didn't want to know anything else about it.

"_Listen, it's obvious that you aren't going to be any good to me today, so go fix this thing and Chin, Kono, and I will handle this case. It looks pretty open and shut, so if we need you we'll call."_ Danny wasn't giving him a choice.

"_Thanks brother_" Steve shook his hand and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve went directly to Laura Hill's apartment. Laura and Catherine had become good friends over the last few months. He was sure that he was the main topic of conversation last night and was a little embarrassed to face Laura. Laura worked directly with the Governor's office and Steve has had many dealings with her. She was smart and beautiful, and had quickly become very close with his girlfriend. This meant that they each had too much information about him and he wasn't sure he liked the merging of his two worlds. After the events of yesterday, it was too late. The worlds have collided. Now it was up to him to make sure that these worlds didn't implode right before his eyes.

He stood at the front door and paused. After several minutes, he knocked. Laura answered and smiled.

"_Smart move. I am so glad you came by. She's in the shower. I was just leaving, but before I go, I want to say that even though it's none of my business, I think you should know that she is very upset. She thinks that you and Agent Kaye are sleeping together. I tried to reassure her that I really didn't think that was the case, but it's a hard sell. I hope that I wasn't lying. Good Luck. I'll see you at the office."_ She slipped past him and closed the door behind her.

He could hear the water running and desperately wanted to walk in there and join her. That would be nice, but not the right thing to do under the circumstances. She would probably find a way to drown him. Just then the water stopped. Moments later, the door opened and out she came wearing a towel. A very short towel.

"_Jees, you scared me"_ she jumped at the sight of him standing there leaning against the wall.

"_Get dressed, we need to talk_." He demanded

"_I don't think we have anything to say_." She walked into the spare bedroom.

She walked out a few minutes later wearing her Navy camouflage pants and a black shirt. _"Spit it out, I have to go to work_"

"_Sit_" he ordered

"_I'm not a dog"_ she responded

"_Please have a seat. Is that better?"_ he said in a calmer sarcastic voice

"_Yes, as a matter of fact it is._" She too responded with a calmer voice

He sat down next to her and held her hands as he spoke.

"_First of all, let me start by saying I love you and I am not sure why you are so pissed at me. I haven't done anything wrong. I am working a case, like I always do and am trying to use any resource that I can. Agent Kaye just appeared in my office with my father's recorder and after some digging I realized that she had some intel that can help me find Wo Fat. I am just trying to see what she knows, hence the dinner. And yes, I did let him go, I couldn't let him kill anyone because of me and you probably would have done the same. So what I am saying is that I am sorry that you felt threatened and I promise you that she couldn't hold a candle to you. So I hope that you can accept my apology and come home tonight. I missed you last night."_ He longingly looked her in the eyes during his entire speech. He waited patiently for a response.

She paused, licked her lips and responded "_you had me at I love you_" she leaned in and kissed him. _"Besides I got no sleep last night, Laura snores, I could hear her from the other room"._

They both laughed. "_That information may come in handy at the next office party"_ thought Steve. _"Can I give you a ride to the base?"_

"_No, I have a better idea…"_ She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bedroom. After all, that's where they were at their best together.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Catherine walked in to 5-O headquarters the next morning. They were both late. The task force meeting was scheduled to start at 9 am and it was now 10:15.

Danny smiled as Chin and Kono looked up from the conference table. "_Good morning. It's about time you got here."_

"_We…I stopped and brought you all some Starbucks_" Catherine announced as she passed out the cups to them.

"_Ooh great, hey boss, she should work here all the time_" said Kono

"_No, that's ok_" Steve and Catherine answered at the same time

"_Stereo"_ said Danny "_Listen… I think I hear Barry White playing in the background_"

Steve started laughing, he tried to hold it in but couldn't. Everybody else just looked confused. This was a private joke between the two of them.

"_If everyone's here we can get started." _Said Steve

"_Well, Agent Kaye isn't here_. _She hasn't showed up yet and she's not answering her phone, we were getting concerned and then figured we wait and see if you were all together. I guess you aren't, obviously." _He turned to Catherine and jokingly said "_you didn't do anything drastic to her, did you?"_

"_Very funny, Danny_" she answered

Steve looked concerned and tried her number one more time. No answer.

"_Danny come with me and let's go see if she's at her hotel. I'm getting the feeling that something is wrong"_

Steve and Danny arrived at Kaye's hotel to find that her door had been broken and the room was ransacked. The surveillance photos that were on the wall were scattered on the floor. Just then, Steve's phone began to ring.

"_Are you looking for Agent Kaye, McGarrett? Bring me the key that your father took from me and I will return her safely to you." _It was Wo Fat.

"_What key, I don't have a key"_ said Steve

"_You should know that I don't play games, Steve. Bring me the key_" he replied

"_How do I know that she is alive?"_ asked Steve

Wo Fat put Jenna on the phone _"don't give it to him_"

The last time someone had said that to him, they ended up dead.

"_Ok, where do you want me to meet you?"_ asked Steve

"_I will send you the address, come alone and unarmed. Do not play games. I don't want her, I want the key. I will release her, you have my word"_ Wo Fat sounded sincere, but he could not be trusted.

"_Do you have the key? I thought it was taken with the Champ box_" asked Danny

"_The key wasn't in the box. I have it. Here on my key ring. Let's go_" Steve and Danny raced out of the room.

Steve and Danny immediately drove towards the address that Wo Fat had sent him. Suddenly, Steve's phone began to ring again.

"Mc_Garrett."_ He answered without looking at the id

"_Don't even think about going there alone. I have back up coming and I am on my way!"_ It was Catherine.

"_How the hell do you know where I am going and why?" _answered Steve

"_I told you, you are being watched and your phone is tapped; besides if you think you have great toys at HQ, you should see what we have back at Pearle. I am on my way, don't do anything until I get there" _She was determined to be there for the takedown.

Steve and Danny arrived at the address first. It was an abandoned office building just off the main highway. Steve gave Danny instructions to stay put. He had to go in alone and unarmed. Steve removed his gun from his holster. He couldn't risk Jenna's life by disobeying Wo Fat's instructions. Danny set up the infrared surveillance equipment and told Steve that at any sign of trouble he was going in. Hopefully, once back up had arrived.

"_Danny, whatever happens, do not let Cat go in there. I don't care if you have to handcuff her. Hell, shoot her if you have to, don't let her go in. Do you understand?"_ he was adamant about it

"_I hear you brother" _Danny knew that he just wanted to make sure that she was safe. He would have done the same if it were Rachel.

Steve cautiously entered. Kneeling on the floor, in the center of the room was Jenna Kaye with a bomb strapped around her neck. The same type of bomb that Hess had used on Chin, not that long ago.

"_Are you alright?"_ he asked her

"_Yes, don't give it to him_" she shouted

"_Your friend here is very feisty, do you have the key?"_ said Wo Fat in a monotone voice.

"_I do, let her go"_

"_Give it to me first"_

.

In the meantime, Catherine had arrived. Her black Covettte pulled up to the scene almost hitiing Danny's Camaro.

"_Where is he? He didn't seriously go in alone, unarmed_?" she was concerned and pissed off.

"_He did, but he's got it under control, see_" as he turned to show her the image on the screen, she was gone. She just vanished. "_Great, Steve's gonna kill me. I should have known that she was a freakin' ninja too?"_

Catherine had snuck into the building through an opened window. There stood a large man with his back to her entry point. Quietly she crept up behind him and swiftly snapped his neck, dropping him to the ground. "One down, one more to go." She thought. She took a breath and she slowly advanced to the corridor where Steve and Wo Fat were standing. She couldn't hear the conversation, but she knew she had to act swiftly. There stood another guard, this one was not as big as the first, but he was carrying a semi-automatic weapon. Once again she grabbed his neck and snapped it. He too fell to the ground.

Steve was at a standoff with Wo fat. He had no choice but to give him the key. Just as Wo Fat had promised, he released Kaye from the neck bomb. She ran into Steve's arms. Steve immediately moved Kaye behind him, using his body as a human shield.

"_You see Steve, I didn't want her, I did need the key, but my primary task was to lure you here alone, unarmed. You are so predictable. You have become quite the nuisance and it's time for you to be eliminated."_

Wo Fat drew his gun and aimed directly at Steve's head. Steve stood there without so much as a flinch. Just then a shot had rung out and Wo Fat fell dead to the ground.

Standing behind Wo Fat was Catherine with her gun drawn. She was running on pure adrenalin. In past missions, she had found herself in similar situations like this before, but never involving someone that she was so close to.

Steve slowly walked over to her and removed the gun from her hands.

"_It's ok, he's dead. I'm ok_" Steve held her tightly.

What seemed like hundreds of police, military, and every other government agency that was in existence, swarmed the building.

"_When you said you were bringing back up, you weren't kidding"_ said Steve with a smile.

"_It doesn't hurt to be cautious"_ she responded still shaking from the incident.

"_Oh and by the way….thank you for saving my life." "But, remind me to kill Danny for letting you in here." _He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

After all this time Wo Fat was dead. Hess and Nashimori were in prison with no chance of release. This was cause for a celebration.

Later that evening at McGarrett's house, the team gathered for a celebration dinner on the beach. The sun was setting over the water. The gentle ocean current lapped on the shore. The scent of Mahi Mahi grilling filled the air. Danny, Chin and Laura stood guard at the grill. They were discussing the proper way to cook.

"_I know how to use a grill, I'm from Jersey, Barbeque is what we do_." Danny exclaimed. _"But do you know how to grill fish?"_ Chin was trying to give him some advice. Laura just smiled and let the two of them figure it out.

Kono and Grace were busy building a sand castle fit for a princess.

As Jenna filled the cooler with ice, Steve and Catherine each reached in to grab a beer.

"_This sunset is amazing_" said Catherine as she handed him the bottle." _I never get tired of seeing it"_

"_You should see the sunrise here_" said Jenna

"_Oh really?"_ Said Catherine "_I have seen it many times, when did you?"_

Steve and Danny shot each other a look of panic.

"_Well"_ Jenna paused. She was debating whether she should tell her that she had spent the night or if she should make something up. Since she was returning to Virginia in the morning she decided it wasn't worth the trouble it may cause. "_I had to drop off some papers one morning and it was real early, so I got a chance to see it"_ she sounded very unsure if it was believable.

Catherine wasn't sure that she bought the excuse but decided to let it go for now.

"_Come sit here with me_" Steve felt it was time to end this conversation.

He sat on a beach chair and invited Cat to sit on his lap. Her head was leaning up against his shoulder gently nestled in the nape of his neck.

"_I know I keep saying this, but I could stare at this view forever._" She was mesmerized by the shades of orange, red and violets that covered the sky.

"_That could be arranged_" Steve replied

"_Oh really_?" she turned and looked at him

"_All you have to do is say yes_"

She smiled, kissed him and said "_well then_,_ Yes it is"_.

Danny asked everyone to come over to the table. "Dinner is ready, but first a toast. TO FRIENDS, no wait, TO FAMILY!"

They all raised their bottles and said "TO FAMILY".


End file.
